Old Enemy, New Ally
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: Zim finds Dib wandering the streets, suffering from amnesia. Taking advantage of the situation, Zim convinces Dib that he is an Irken and part of the invasion. Gaz must now reluctantly save her brother from himself before he destroys the planet.


**Title:** Old Enemy, New Ally

**Author:** Felicia Zezili

**Rating:** PG (Violence)

**Time Frame: **however old they are in the cartoon. 

**Summary:** Zim finds Dib wandering the streets, suffering from amnesia. Taking advantage of the situation, Zim convinces Dib that he is an Irken and part of the invasion. Gaz must now reluctantly save her brother from himself before he destroys the planet. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters, places, items, ect. I'm just here to have a little fun with some of my favorite characters. 

**Category:** General, Non-Slash 

**Spoilers: **Perhaps one or two episodes but they are the earlier ones

**Author' notes:** This is my first Invader Zim fic and my second time writing something that isn't Star Wars. So let's cross our fingers and hope for the best. The original idea for this came from a segment from _Unsolved Mysteries _(Kind of seems appropriate no?) and the basic fact that I love to see the darker sides of people and Dib is just a perfect target. Oh and if you read this please give me some feedback. With this being my first Zim fic I want to know whether or not the character's personalities are correct. 

Chapter 1 

The peace of the clear night was shattered as the Voot cruiser zoomed down the city streets only hovering inches above the asphalt road. Inside the cruiser Invader Zim was trying to pry the controls out of the hands of his robot minion GIR. "GIR, let go of the controls! You're going to kill us!" 

As Zim finally wrestled the controls away from the vivacious little robot, he looked ahead of them through the view port. There was a large tree directly in their path. Zim steered the cruiser into a sharp turn to the right. They missed the tree by centimeters but with them being so low to the ground, the right side of the cruiser clipped the ground and went into an uncontrollable spin. 

Inside the ship Zim tried desperately to get back control of the ship but eventually gave up and braced himself for impact. GIR on the other hand was bouncing around the small space happily, squealing with joy. The ship stopped spinning as it dug into the dirt and skidded to a stop. 

The hatch to the Voot cruiser opened and a banged up Zim tumbled out onto the ground from inside. He moaned slightly as he struggled to get to his feet. _From now on I do all the driving. _The wannabe Irken Invader thought disdainfully as he looked over the beat up Voot Cruiser. The damages were not too bad. He could have them fixed up in less then a half an hour and luckily he didn't need to return to his 'home' to get the necessary equipment to repair the damage. He defiantly didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the park with  'the children of the bright and shiny saucer'. "GIR!" Zim called out. 

All most instantly GIR popped out of the cruiser and began hopping up and down chanting, "Let's go again! Let's go again!" 

"No GIR. I need you to stand watch and tell me when someone is coming." Zim said in tone that one would use for a small child. 

The little robot's eye turned red as he switched into duty-mode. He saluted Zim as he said, "Yes Master, I obey!" His eyes returned to their usual color as he hopped up on top of the Voot cruiser. He turned his head left surveying the surrounding are then turned his head right before making a full 360° turn. He stopped as he spotted a dark figure stumbling down the street. "BIG HEAD!" He cried out as he started jumping up and down, repeatedly crying out "Big head! Big head! Big head!" 

Zim stepped out from behind the Voot cruiser and squinted his eyes to see whom GIR was indicating. As the figure drew closer to them the silhouette of a big headed human with a cowlick that resembled a lighting bolt. By the big head alone Zim could tell who it was, Dib. His assumption was confirmed as the figure stumbled under streetlight. One could make out the black trench coat, pants and navy blue plain face shirt. 

Dib staggered a few times before he collapsed under the streetlight. Zim's antenna stood up n curiosity. Was this some kind of trick? "GIR wait here. I'm gonna check this out." Zim said as he began to walk over to the cataleptic Dib. As Zim drew closer he could pick up the faint odor of smoke. Now standing over Dib he saw that the boy's trench coat and cloths were tattered and blackened. 

Zim nudged Dib with the tip of his boot. A grin appeared on Zim's face. This was just too perfect. His most hated enemy, the only person who stood in his way of complete domination, now laid at his feet, completely defenseless. 

He moaned as consciousness came back to him. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up but found that he was strapped to some sort of table. He fought against the restraints but no avail. He laid back and took in his surroundings. All around him were machines that looked as though they had come straight from sci-fi films. There was a giant computer console to his right and cables and tubes ran throughout the space. Whoever had designed this place was either a certified genius or a complete wacko.

Suddenly a blazing light came on. He squinted hi eyes against the harsh light. "Whose there?" he demanded but his voice was shaking slightly. 

"Ah Dib," a displaced voice said. "Once again I have you in my clutches and this time there is no escape for you."

"What? Where am I? Whose Dib?" 

"Don't play dumb with my human stink beast!" Zim walked up beside the table were he had strapped Dib down. "You know perfectly well who I am!" 

"Look man, I have no idea what you are talking about." Zim leaned down and looked at his enemy with a raised eyebrow. There was fear in the filthy human's eyes and Zim realized that he was telling the truth. The Irken walked away from his prisoner and over to GIR who was sitting one the floor of the lad playing with one of his little rubber piggys. 

"The Dib human appears to have no memory of who he is?" Zim said speaking mostly to himself since GIR rarely paid attention. "GIR! Do you know what this means?!" He turned to the little robot. 

"Wha?" 

"My enemy doesn't remember who he is! He doesn't remember who I am! He doesn't remember any of it. There will be no one in my path to take over this miserable planet!" 

YAAAAY!" GIR said jumping up and throwing his rubber piggy into the air. Then suddenly he had one of his rare moments of clarity where the circuit in his metal head functioned properly. "What if his memory returns?" 

"Right. It is capable for him to regain his memory. I must think of a way to prevent that from happening." Zim began mumbling random ideas to himself. "Maybe I could somehow isolate and neutralize his memories of the past few months or I could destroy him for my own personal amusement." 

"Make him one of use!" GIR cried out. 

"GIR, you're a genius!" That was a phrase Zim never thought would pass through his lips. "I can fill his now empty memory with thoughts of Irk and the Armada." Zim said in an excited voice. "Come GIR, we must prepare for our prisoners history lesson." 

To be Continued…


End file.
